First
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: That name would be his life from here on. It was the first and only word that could make his heart race, his mind go blank, and the world stop. "Alyss…"
1. First Meeting

Hello, Fanfiction Readers! Well, here is another Cheshire x Will of Abyss fanfiction. I just love this pairing and I began to wonder what happened before the time when we see them in Pandora Hearts. Things like how did they meet, what was their first dance like, ect. So I came up with this little idea. It is some of the things that happened first with Cheshire and the Will of Abyss hence the title First. Hope you all enjoy it!

Also, I would like to thank Azca Sky and Hollyleaf The Black Cat! You all are a great fans! Thanks for reviewing my other Cheshire x Will of Abyss stories and for giving me encouragement and advice.

Pairing: Cheshire x Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts!

* * *

><p>It was dark. Everything was nothing. The little kitten, known formerly as Cheshire, limped blindly through the Abyss. He could not see for he had no eyes. The last thing he remembered was a little boy standing above him with a demonic grin spread across his face and pair of scissors clutched in his right hand. The boy was laughing manically and then the poor kitten felt a sharp pain shot through his body and warm blood flowed from his left eye down his neck and chest, matting his fur into black and red streaks. He hissed and clawed at the boy's face but the boy grabbed and snapped his delicate paws. Cheshire could feel them swell up and then he heard the laughter again. The other eye popped out and Cheshire fell into the Abyss.<p>

He felt the water, or what he hoped was water, under his broken paws. He had been walking for a while and he needed to rest but he was a cat after all and water was not his favorite thing. Finally though, his muscles gave out on him and he flopped down and laid in the water. It was actually, in a way, soothing. He purred and let his little eyes drift closed.

He was almost in a deep sleep when all of a sudden a growling noise echoed through his ears. Cheshire jumped up, his back arched, all pain forgotten. The growl came again. Cheshire moved his head side to side, listening for where it came from. The growl did not come again. Cheshire lowered his guard. Big mistake! A dog-like chain jumped onto Cheshire and pinned him on his back. Cheshire couldn't fight back with his lifeless paws and felt like this was the end. He would die twice, helpless.

"AWAY WITH YOU!" A sweet, melodious voice screamed.

Cheshire felt the pressure on his body disappear and instead he felt what he thought was rain. He rolled back onto his paws. He could hear footsteps now. He raised his head up and meowed.

"Aww! A kitten!" It was a young girl's voice.

This girl appeared to be about sixteen. She was dressed in a pure white dress, adorned with blue roses, that hugged her petite body well. Her lavender eyes stood out from her pale skin and white hair.

Cheshire felt her hands slide under his shoulders and lift him up. The girl pressed him up against her chest and started walking.

"Finally a new friend." The girl whispered as she petted his head. He purred and snuggled closer to her. His mind told him not to trust this guardian angel but his heart told him everything was fine. He listened to his heart.

For a while, they walked and walked, the only sound was Cheshire's purring.

"Yay! We are finally here." The girl squealed and Cheshire heard a door open.

"Alyss is back! Alyss is back!" A group of voices sang. "Welcome back, Alyss! Welcome back, Alyss!"

The girl, who went by the name of Alyss, smiled and replied, "Thank you, my wonderful dolls!"

Cheshire meowed, not liking that Alyss was giving attention to something else. The dolls turned and looked at him.

"Alyss has a pet! Alyss has a pet!" They shrieked.

Alyss glared at them. "Not a pet. He is my new friend." She replied sternly.

"Friend?" asked the dolls.

"Yes, he will be my new…friend." Alyss replied, a genuine smile of happiness on her face. She set the kitten down. He looked up at her, big sparkling eyes full of wonder.

"But first…" She rang the bell on his collar and stepped back.

A shock emitted through his body and he cried out in pain. He could feel his body changing, growing, morphing. His back paws became legs, his front paws became giant hand with long claws, he grew taller and his fur changed to hair. He fell to the ground gasping for breath, his body burning from the pain.

Alyss examined her work. Cheshire was no longer a little kitten. He was a man now, tall with shaggy black hair, that had a faint touch of red streaked through it, and his ears popped out from the top of his head. He was dressed in long black pants and a reddish colored vest-like shirt. Black jester type shoes enclosed his feet within. His long arms and giant paws were covered by a pair of long black gloves that had a line of gray stitching going up them that resembled X's. A black cape covered his shoulders and had two long ribbons coming out of it each ending with a bell. Speaking of bells, he also had his ribbon and bell still tied around his neck. Alyss smiled but then she noticed his eyes. They were just empty holes. She frowned.

"Come sit." She said as she grabbed his arm and led him to the table. He obediently sat in a decorative white chair. He could hear her walk around, then a cabinet door was opened and it sounded like she was rummaging around it. She must have found what she was looking for because she walked back to where he sat and began wrapping something around where his eyes were supposed to be.

"What are you doing, nya?" He asked. Wait! Did he just talk? Cheshire just talked!

"I am bandaging where your eyes were. I do not like looking at those empty dark holes." She replied as her nimble fingers finished wrapping the bandages around.

He turned to her. "Thank you…" He realized he did not know this angel's name.

"Tell me your name and I will tell you mine." She stated as if she read his mind.

"I am Cheshire." He replied. "Who are you, nya?"

She smiled and replied, "I am the Will of the Abyss. Please, call me Alyss though."

That name would be his life from here on. It was the first and only word that could make his heart race, his mind go blank, and the world stop.

"Alyss…"

* * *

><p>So...<strong>Please Review!<strong>


	2. First Tea Party

Hey, Fanction Readers. Sorry, I have not udpated in forever. I have just had so much stuff to do lately. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of First. Hope you all enjoy.

Pairing: Cheshire X Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warnings: Some OOC ness

* * *

><p>It was first thing in the morning when she summoned for him. After the whole transformation thing, she had given him his own dimension to live in but if she needed him to come to her dimension, also known as the Abyss, she sent to dolls to get him. Today, he had been in a nice deep sleep, dreaming the sweet dreams that one who had found new love dreamed, when the booming and annoying voices of dolls rang in his head. He had no desire to acknowledge the voices- he was far to absorbed in his dream world- until they said the one word that could motivate him do anything.<p>

"Alyss wants to see you! Alyss wants to see you!" The dolls cried.

He sprung up out of his bed in a flash, only to fall flat on his face. He was still not used to walking on two feet instead of four. Gradually, though, he was adjusting to the changes. "Why, nya? What's wrong, nya?" He asked.

"Tea Party! Tea Party!" They squealed. It was then silent so they must have disappeared.

A tea party? Cheshire had never heard of this but he knew if Alyss wanted him there then he had to go. He got up- carefully of course for he did not want to repeat earlier events-and felt around for the closet to get some clothes. This was another thing foreign to him. Cheshire was used to having fur on him not this strange material called cotton. He growled as he walked into the closet door. He groped for the knob, wrapped his hand around it, and turned it. He reached for the his clothes. He was still not very accustomed to his big hands -and the big claws didn't help much either - so he fumbled to try and grab the items. After minutes of fighting and fumbling and falling, he finally was dressed and ready to go.

Cheshire walked out of his room and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he turned left and walked toward the door that led to Alyss's dimension. It was the most elaborate door in the whole place. It was long and arched with a giant knocker in the shape of a rabbit head. It was light blue and black just like Alyss's dress. Cheshire though did not know this. He could tell which one it was because of its smell. It smelled like roses with a hint of…blood. The smell was intoxicating to him. He followed it and appeared before the door. He pushed it open and stepped into Alyss's dimension.

He heard the dolls first. "Cheshire is here! Cheshire is here!" They squeaked.

Next, he heard Alyss's footsteps. She had no shoes on from the sound of it. She stopped in front of him and smiled. "I am so glad you came, Cheshire." She said.

"Cheshire is glad that he got to come too but what is a tea party, nya?" He wondered.

"You'll see." She said as she took his massive hand in her tiny, delicate one and led him to the table. She sat him down in a chair and then took her place across from him. Bottles with the words "Drink me" and cookies with the words "Eat me" were laid out on the table. Alyss took a cookie from the plate.

"Open your mouth." She ordered.

Cheshire was confused but he obediently did and she shoved the cookie into his mouth. It was one of the most amazing things he had tasted!

"What is this, nya?" He asked.

She laughed. "It is a cookie." She replied. "What do you think about it?"

"It was delicious." He replied as he licked the crumbs from his lips.

They sat there in silence and ate. Cheshire felt around, grabbed a bottle and took a drink. Whatever was in it was nothing like the cookie! In fact, it was terrible! He spit it out in Alyss's face.

"Cheshire!" She screamed, taken by surprise.

Sensing what had happened, he quickly rushed out of his chair and fell over his feet. He scrambled up and grabbed a piece of his cape and patted her. He couldn't see where her face was though and so he patted a little bit low. He felt the blood rush to his face.

He suck back from her and whispered, "Cheshire is sorry, Alyss."

Alyss was not mad at him though. She just giggled and said, "It is o.k., Cheshire. It was not like you did it on purpose…or did you?"

Cheshire frantically waved his hands back and forth. "No! Cheshire really didn't mean too but Cheshire couldn't see so yeah…" He answered.

Alyss got up and grabbed his hands. "Everything is o.k., Cheshire." She reassured him.

He froze. Her touch was so soft and comforting and her voice was like that of an angel. He smiled at her. A grandfather clock sounded, signaling a new hour. A perfect time for dancing.

Alyss examined his large hands and clumsy feet. It would be hard but maybe they could dance. This was her favorite time to dance and now she had a partner to dance with, which was quite a rarity. Not wanting the opportunity to slip away she asked, "Would you like dance, Cheshire?"

Cheshire looked at her confused again but he replied, "Sure, Alyss. Cheshire would love to dance but it will be Cheshire's first dance so he may not be good at it."

"There is a first time for everything." Alyss whispered.


	3. First Dance

Hey, Fanfiction Readers. Sorry that I have been so busy and it took forever to get this chapter up. Anyway, here is chapter 3 of First. Enjoy!

Pairing: Cheshire X Will of Abyss (Alyss)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warnings: Some OOC ness

* * *

><p>Alyss took Cheshire's massive hand and directed him to a large, empty spot in the room. A grin spread across his face. It was Cheshire's first time dancing and he began to bubble with excitement. His heart pounded hard against his chest like a wild animal trying to break free of a cage. He did not want to mess this up. It was important that everything go right so that he could impress his newfound love, Alyss.<p>

"Are you ready, Cheshire?" She asked.

Cheshire nodded. "Cheshire is ready." He replied.

Alyss grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers together. Then she wrapped his other hand around her waist and placed her other hand on his shoulder. The music began to play. It was a slow song with no words, just the beautiful sound of a piano. Alyss began to move in the steps of the waltz and Cheshire, in an attempt to impress her, did too. Of course since Cheshire had no idea what he was doing this ended miserably. His giant feet didn't know where to land so he clumsily stepped on Alyss's bare feet.

"Ow!" She yelled as she broke away from Cheshire.

Cheshire's excitement turned to disappointment and he started to apologize for what he had done. Alyss silenced him. She knew it was his first time and she had expected for this to happen.

"Everything is fine. It is your first time so all you need is some practice. Let's try again." She said as she moved back into her previous position.

Cheshire nodded and the music began to play again. The result was the same though. Cheshire messed up and stepped on Alyss's feet again. Over and over this happened. Finally, Alyss decided that the waltz was not going to work. They tried some other dances but they all ended the same too. After about the eighth time, Alyss sat down and nursed her sore feet. She glanced at the clock and saw that her hour of dance was almost over. 'If only _he_ was here.' She thought to herself. She sighed. Cheshire heard her sigh and his mind began to drift. He thought back to his memories before the Abyss and in one of them he remembered a girl. She lifted his tiny body off the floor and held him in her arms. They spun around and around. It wasn't really like the dances Alyss could do but Cheshire figured it would work for now.

"Umm…can you come here Alyss, nya?" Cheshire asked.

Cheshire heard her feet hit the floor and she slowly made her way over to him. She just stood in front of him for a moment, not saying anything. Cheshire stretched his arms out and opened his hands.

"Cheshire, we don't have to dance anymore. You tried and that is all I wanted." She stated, her voice saying otherwise.

"Cheshire wants one more try." He replied. His confident and determination was back. No matter what this would be perfect.

Alyss smiled at this and placed her hands into his. He started spinning around with her. Around and around they went. There were no sounds other than their breathing and the beat of their hearts. Alyss had never danced like this. It was fun not formal. She laughed as they went around faster and faster. Finally Cheshire stopped. He was so dizzy and still unsteady on his feet so he fell over on the floor. Alyss giggled and went to help him up. He felt her soft skin graze against his face.

"Thank you so much, Cheshire. That was a lot of fun." She whispered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"You're welcome, Alyss. It was nothing amazing though like your dances." He replied. They walked back over to the tea party table and sat. Cheshire sniffed around for the cookies but they were all gone. He could smell that disgusting drink though but wanted nothing to do with it. They sat in silence for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

"Where did you learn to dance, Alyss, nya?" Cheshire wondered, breaking the silence.

Alyss thought back to her earlier memories and her mind swarmed with images of herself and _him_ holding each other and carefully learning the moves of the most elegant and prestigious dances. "I learned right here." She answered.

"O.k. Who taught you, nya?" Cheshire questioned.

Alyss blushed. She could see his long, golden blonde hair braided down his back, his emerald eyes that had burned into her mind forever, and his contagious, angel-like smile. She could feel his gentle touch, his hot breath on her skin, and the cold chill that it sent up her spine. And she still remembered his invigorating scent. Oh, how they used to dance! So close and so perfect! 'If only he was here…' She thought. 'If only he was here…' The clock struck a new hour. The dolls started yelling.

"He's here! He's here!" They squealed.

Cheshire sat in confusion and wonder. Who was here and why? He heard Alyss hop up from her chair. She was very excited it seemed.

"Uh, Alyss, you never answered Cheshire's question." He said. "Also, who is here, nya?"

"He's here…the one who taught me to dance." Alyss answered.

"Who is he, nya?" Cheshire asked. He was now very curious about this man. What made him so special?

Alyss grabbed one of Cheshire's hands and pulled him off the chair. Then she guided him to meet the man of mystery.

"His name is Jack. Jack Vessalius." She whispered. "And he is my first love."

"First love, nya?" Cheshire repeated. As they came to a stop he breathed in deep and Alyss's smell intoxicated him. Her soothing touch and velvety skin set fire whenever he felt it. Her angelic voice rang in his ears. And even though he had not seen her yet, he knew she was beautiful. He thought of how he got nervous around her, how he wanted to impress her, how he wanted to hold her like he did in his dreams, and how he never wanted to leave her. This was love and never before had he felt this. Alyss was Cheshire's first love.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. First Love and the First Eye

Finally, and without further ado, here is First Chapter 4!

Pairing: Alyss X Cheshire

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warnings: Some OOC ness and Language.

* * *

><p>His first love. Yes, that is what she was to him. She was his world now, that much he knew, and so it made it hard to fathom when she said that she had another love. Jack Vessalius was his name and Cheshire was just about to meet him. He could feel Alyss's grasp on his hand tighten as the sound of footsteps drew near. A door creaked open and Alyss dropped his hand and screamed "Jack!" She jumped into the arms of the man standing before her. Cheshire could hear him laugh as he caught her. He imagined the smiles that the man had, a smile he wished was on his face instead of this Jack person's.<p>

"Oh, Jack! How I missed you!" She exclaimed as he set her down. She stared up at him with the eyes of a little, lost puppy.

"I missed you too, Alyss." He replied as he looked down into her violet eyes.

Cheshire could tell by this voice that he was older. Probably around his early twenties. He could tell by Alyss's voice that she was very happy that this Jack was here. This realization caused something to rage in his heart. It was a feeling quite foreign to him. The feeling of wanting to tear the head off of Jack's neck. The feeling of wanting to claw his insides out. It was the feeling of jealousy. He growled. At the sound of this noise, Jack looked from Alyss to Cheshire.

"Oh, you have a guest." He spoke. From the sound of it, he was not very happy about this realization.

Alyss looked back at Cheshire. It was almost as if she forgot about him. "Oh, yes. This is my new friend-"

"Cheshire. Cheshire is Cheshire's name." He said. It came out more like a hiss.

"Very nice to meet you Cheshire." Jack said. "I hope that you have been good to my Alyss."

Alyss giggled. " Of course he has, Jack. We're friends." She grabbed Cheshire's hand and he felt the heat rise to his face. "But he must be going now." She pulled him to a large door. It was black and red, had knockers shaped like a cat head and smelled of dead fish. She opened it and pushed him in.

Cheshire hit something soft but firm. It was his bed. Alyss had sent him back to his dimension so that she could be alone with that stupid Jack fellow. He hissed but then he felt sad.

"Alyss…you didn't even say goodbye." He glumly stated as his head hit the pillow.

Weeks passed and Cheshire had heard no words from Alyss. He became depressed during those weeks thinking of how happy Alyss much be with Jack. The feeling of jealousy was quite new to him so he was unsure of how to react when these thoughts came up. He usually either sulked or broke things in his rage. Either way, when Alyss called for him to come and see her, he was ecstatic.

"Alyss summons for you! Alyss summons for you!" The dolls screamed.

It took a moment for Cheshire's tired mind to process these words but soon it registered with him and he jumped out of the bed. He rushed and grabbed his clothes and hurried down the stairs. He sniffed around until he found the door to Alyss's dimension. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. As he was transported to her dimension he felt a warm feeling rush over him. The anticipation of being with her was killing him.

As he landed in her world, he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled for he could tell that it was Alyss's footsteps. "Hello, Alyss." He said. "It has been forever since you summoned Cheshire here."

"It has been, hasn't it?" She replied as she took his hand and directed him to a table and sat him down in a chair. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked.

Cheshire sniffed and then cringed. She had that horrible drink out again but this time he knew to stay away from it. Other than that nothing smelled familiar so he felt it best to stay away from everything. He sat quietly and listened as Alyss poured some of that gross drink and sipped on it. Cheshire finally spoke up.

"Alyss, why-?" but his words were stopped when he heard a loud crash. He rushed to where it came from and sniffed. He moved a little closer to it. This sent was so familiar but at the same time quite foreign. He moved closer and smelled it again.

"…Human." He realized. In an instance he heard the ching of a blade coming out. He quickly doged it and scurried away. "Human. Human. It's human." He said as he ran off. He couldn't' believe it. Another human had appeared to ruin their plans. Why must all these humans come and bother them?! Was this human another love of Alyss's? Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Alyss was his love, no one else's!

"Hehehehehe! So jealous! So jealous! Cheshire's jealous of humans!" yelled the dolls as if they read his mind. He hissed and sat away from it all trying to gather his thought. Another one was here! Damn those humans. His thoughts were broken when he heard her voice.

"Everyone please be quite." She said. "He will be frightened." Cheshire could hear her footsteps and he knew she was going towards the human. He couldn't make out many words much after that for Alyss spoke in a whisper but it sounded as if another man had joined them. He sniffed and decided that it couldn't be human. Cheshire could tell what they were talking about but then he heard laughter.

"They were the most important people to you and you couldn't save them!" It was Alyss's voice.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the human. It sounded as if this human was a man. He sounded to be older than Alyss also, maybe as old as that Jack person. Next came the ching of a blade coming out.

"Alyss!" Cheshire screamed as he rushed towards her. He stopped though when he heard he whisper to the human. Next thing he knew he heard the human shout as he hit the floor.

"Anyone that hurts the Will of Abyss shall never be forgiven!" The unidentified creature screamed.

Things went silent for a moment then Cheshire heard Alyss's footsteps stomp across the floor.

"I…was talking to that person." She said. "WHY DID YOU INTERFERE?!" She screamed.

POP! Cheshire jumped when he heard it. The dolls erupted with laughter and screams.

"Alyss is mad! Naughty puppet that didn't listen to orders was broken by Alyss!" They hollered.

Next the sound of something like rain flooded his ears and he felt a small fragile hand grab his. "Cheshire let's dance!" Alyss cheered. Cheshire smiled and grabbed her other hand. They danced and spun around. Cheshire was so happy and he could hear Alyss giggle in happiness. Next thing he knew she let go and jumped over to where that man was. The whispering started again. Cheshire wondered what was so important about this man. A loud scream echoed through the place. Cheshire was about to rush to Alyss until the dolls came and started bothering him. They pulled on his ears and ruffled his hair. His cat instincts took over and he started swatting at them.

A giggled escaped from Alyss's lips. "Hehe…so gorgeous. What to do? What to do with this red eye?" She wondered. "How about give it to Cheshire? That's the reason he was called her anyway."

At the mention of his name Cheshire walked over to her. She was talking to one of the dolls.

"Just as I thought! I knew there was a reason behind this! Last time when people were dragged down here you didn't even call them!" The doll yelled in it's annoying voice.

"That's because I think that red suits Cheshire better." Alyss replied. "Now, the other eye has to be dug out as well."

Cheshire took this as his cue to grab the human. He stretched a giant paw out and unsheathed his claws and gripped the head of the human. Alyss started walking closer to them but the human still had some fight left in him. He drew his knife again and knocked Cheshire back while trying to slash at Alyss.

…The world shook. Alyss fell to the ground screaming.

"Alyss, nya?!" Cheshire yelled. He grew worried. What was going on? Why was the dimension breaking? Why was Alyss in pain?

"So many…draining into the abyss…?" Alyss mumbled in pain.

"It's Sabrie." said the voice of a child. "I did as I was told and opened the door to the Abyss but everyone was dragged in." He stepped closer. "Hello, Alyss."

Cheshire rushed to Alyss's side when he heard the child say her name. He wrapped his long arms around her petite frame. She was shaking violently and she clutched onto his cape. Cheshire helped her to her feet but still held onto her.

"You are already dead…already dead! That time…you were already dead! Why-?" the child shrieked.

"Why are you here Vincent?!" yelled Alyss.

Vincent? Why was that name familiar? Cheshire sniffed. The sent was familiar too and that childs voice was also familiar. Then he heard the laughter. The demonic laughter that had haunted him. The laughter that reminded him of his former life. It was the laughter of his murderer! He became overcome with anger. Cheshire lunged at the boy and threw him against the wall.

"Vincent broke us! Vincent cut us with scissors!" screamed the dolls.

"Why are you here?! I hate Vincent! I hate Vincent the most!" Alyss shouted.

Cheshire joined in too. "Vincent is the one that dug out Cheshire's eyes! Cheshire did nothing wrong but Cheshire blinded him!" His anger consumed him. He wanted that damn kid dead but before he could do anything he heard Alyss crying.

"Why does Vincent always bully me?!" She yelled but then she was silent.

"It's alright Alyss. Don't cry. Quick pluck out the other eye and plant them into Cheshire!" squawked a bird.

Alyss remained quiet though. She sniffled and then ask "Who is that guy?" The clock struck. "Oh my, it's time for afternoon tea! It's time for Alyss's tea party!" She cheerfully shouted. She grabbed Cheshire's hand and lead him over to the table. Alyss and the dolls had completely changed. They were singing and laughing. Cheshire was worried about what was happening to his Alyss.

"Why isn't Jack here?" Alyss asked. "Jack promised he would take me to his house today."

Cheshire growled. This was all madness. Nothing was making sense. His love had called him here and now everything was falling apart. Of course she had to bring up Jack! Stupid damn Jack! Cheshire loved Alyss! She was his!

The child started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Jack won't be coming because he is already dead!" The child said.

At these words Cheshire smiled. He was dead. That Jack fellow was dead!

"Jack died because of you! He wanted to save you!" The child shouted "You're the one who killed Jack!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Alyss screamed. Cheshire heard glass shatter and walls crumble. The dimension was breaking. He jumped over to Alyss. Human man rushed over to them. He began screaming at Alyss. Cheshire couldn't make out what he was saying but he heard Alyss walk closer to him and then she went back to Cheshire. They felt there way to Cheshire's door and pushed it open. Then they fell.

Cheshire landed first onto what he believed to be his bed then he felt something fall onto him. It was Alyss. She breathed a sigh of relief and stroked Cheshire's cheek.

"Thank you, Cheshire. I'm sorry for all that madness." She said.

Cheshire smiled. He couldn't be mad at her for it. "It is fine, Alyss." Cheshire replied. "Cheshire is glad to see you are safe. Well, not actually see but you know."

Alyss stroked his cheek again. "Would you like to see me?" She asked as she undid the bandages around Cheshire's empty holes.

"Yes, Cheshire would love to see you. Cheshire wants to see everything in this world." He stated. Alyss hopped off Cheshire and landed on the floor. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Then let's go and give you your first look. She said as she slid something rounded and bloody into his hand. It was his new eye and he was finally going to get his first look at his first love.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. First Sight

Well, here it is. The final chapter of First! Hope you all enjoy.

Pairing: Cheshire X Alyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

Warnings: Some OOC ness

* * *

><p>His first look. It was now time for him to finally see all that he had dreamed of. He took a deep breath as Alyss helped him into a chair. He was nervous, extremely nervous. There was so many thoughts racing through his head as he heard Alyss's footsteps behind him. He was afraid of what he would see. What if everything wasn't as amazing as he thought it to be? What if when he saw Alyss he felt nothing? What if when he saw this world he would want to leave? What if all that he hoped for was destroyed when he gained sight? He sighed.<p>

"Alyss, is seeing this world really amazing, nya?" He asked.

Her soft voice answered back. "Of course it is. You'll love it Cheshire."

This gave him some sense of relief but it still was frightening. Of course, if Alyss said it was then it must have been. He took another deep breath and handed Alyss his eye. "Cheshire is ready." He said.

"O.k. then." Cheshire heard her walk and stop in front of him. "This may hurt just a bit." She stated.

Cheshire felt the wet and bloody eye touch his empty socket. Then he screamed in pain. A sharp spark shot through him and he grasped the chair. Agony tore his head to pieces as he felt the eye fuse with his body. He grabbed his head, dug his claws into it, and let out another bloodcurdling scream. The nerves pierced into the socket and the pain finally subsided. He let go of his head and realized that it was over. Now the time had come.

"Are you alright?" asked Alyss.

Cheshire opened his eye and looked up…and there she was. A petite young woman stood in front of him. She was dressed in a white dress which seemed to make her pale skin even paler. Her long white hair cascaded down her back. The only color she had was a chocker with a blue rose that stood out against her thin neck and beautiful violet eyes that looked like they could pierce into his soul.

"Wow…" He whispered as he stood up and walked over to her. He reached out to touch her but then pulled back. Now that he finally saw her, she was like a porcelain doll and he didn't want to break her. She smiled and grabbed hold of his hand and guided it to her face.

"What do you think?" She asked. He felt the heat rise to his face.

"Umm…You're very…pretty, Alyss." Cheshire stuttered. He couldn't keep from staring at her and she was staring at him too. He dropped his hand from her face and turned to examine the other things. The room was quite large and he was sure that it was the living room. It had a giant staircase in the middle that went up to the bedrooms. The walls were red and the furniture was black. The floor was made of tile that alternated between black and red. There were mirrors above all the black tables in the room.

Alyss grabbed Cheshire's hand and lead him over to one of the mirrors. "Take a look at yourself." She said.

His eyes went wide when he raised his hand and his claws touched the mirror. A face he had never seen before was in the mirror. His skin was a grayish color and on top of his head was a bushel of black hair. The cat ears were a familiar sight from his previous life. He stared at his tall and lanky limbs and the giant paws with long claws that were attached to them. He noticed the clothing that covered his human-like body. They were different values of black. He noticed a giant bell that was attached to a red ribbon. His hand slid up and held it.

A memory of a little girl tying one around his neck in his previous life flashed over his mind. She was brown haired and was wearing a long blue dress. Her face was blurred in his vision but he could still see her wonderful smile. It flooded him with happiness.

The final thing he noticed was his eye and the empty socket that lay next to it. The eye was red, a sort of blood red which after all that had happened seem to suit him well. The socket next to it thought was like a never-ending abyss. It was darker than the night sky.

"Here." Alyss said as reached over and brushed some of his hair over the black hole. "Much better. Now you look very handsome." She replied.

At this statement Cheshire's face grew red and looked back at his reflection. A smile spread across his face and he looked back at Alyss. "Thank you so much, Alyss. For everything. Cheshire's first tea party, Cheshire's first dance, Cheshire's first sight…and for being Cheshire's-" He was cut off by the screaming of the dolls.

"Alyss has a visitor! Alyss has a visitor!" They yelled.

"Oh, I need to be going then. What were you going to say Cheshire?" She asked.

He sighed. "It was nothing." He replied. "Cheshire will talk to you later, Alyss. Go check on the visitor."

"O.k. Goodbye, Cheshire!" She yelled as she hopped off to her door. The dolls opened it and she waved goodbye and left.

Cheshire looked back in the mirror. He wondered what other firsts were to come…First.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
